Jayden's Surprise
by louisluv218
Summary: This is a Power Rangers Samurai fanfic. Jayden's 13 year old sister comes for a visit, but she has a huge secret. Can she keep it?
1. Chapter 1

************************Disclaimer**************************

_I don't own any of the characters, or anything having to do with Power Rangers. I am purely a fan that had an idea for a fanfic, so please don't sue me. Thank you._

The five Samurai were all outside training. But the one training the hardest was the red ranger, Jayden. He was training hard with the blue ranger, Kevin. Mike, the one in green, was trying to master his symbol power, but he was too distracted by the yellow ranger.

"Hya!" Emily was practicing hard with Mia, the pink ranger. Mike loved the way Emily's hair flew wildly when she fought.

Jayden was really focused, striking his target gracefully. He heard a female voice behind him.

"You always were good with a sword." The leader of the Samurai turned around, and saw a very familiar face.

"Tara!" Jayden dropped his sword and ran to greet his 13 year old sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, being student council president at my school, I could pick where we took our field trip. I figured, my classmates could see the beautiful scenery, and I could see my big brother. It's a win-win situation!" The mini-Jayden smiled.

"Excuse me," Mike interrupted. "are we missing something?"

"Oh, guys, this is my sister, Tara." Jayden ruffled Tara's hair.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Emily grinned.

"Indeed he does." The rangers' mentor stood in the doorway of the Shiba house.

"Gi!" Tara ran over to the man in the oriental robes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello Tara. Why don't you come inside?"

"I'd love to!" And with that, she pranced into the Japanese-style house.

"So Tara," Mia sat next to the guest. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I go to a special school in London. Since Mom and Dad were so focused on training Jayden, I've had a lot of time on my hands for studying."

"What's it like being the little sister of the hero of humanity?" Mike joked. Jayden socked him in the arm.

"Well, it's kinda weird. It's cool how much attention he gets, but it's really awkward. Me being…" She stopped talking.

"Being what?" Kevin asked.

"Being…" She hesitated. "The replacement Red Ranger. If anything were to happen to Jayden."

"Well I sure hope that doesn't happen." Emily laughed.

"Sorry I'm late!" Antonio ran into the room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Antonio!" Tara sprang up and hugged the gold ranger.

"Hey, kid." Antonio smiled down at her. "Long time no see!"

"How do you know Tara?" Mia asked the fisherman. "She wasn't even born when you and Jayden were friends."

"She helped me with my samurai training before I found you guys. She taught me this awesome move! Check it out!" Antonio leaped into the air, did a triple flip followed by a forearm strike. He stuck the landing and bowed, proudly.

"Wow Tara!" Jayden looked impressed.

"It's kinda my signature move. Antonio begged me to teach it to him." Tara shrugged. Then she flinched and bent over, clenching her stomach as if she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Emily rushed to the mini-ranger's side.

"Yeah." Tara grunted. "I have to go!" She sprung up out of her chair and bolted through the door.

"Jayden?" Kevin looked at his leader.

"I have no idea what that was." Jayden replied. "She's never done that before."

"Everyone looked concerned, but one-by-one, everyone went back outside to train. Jayden was the last one out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jayden awoke the next morning, he saw that Tara was fast asleep on his floor. He smiled and carefully stepped over her.

When he walked into the main room, he saw that everyone was already awake. Mia was in the kitchen.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Jayden asked

"I saw Tara come home last night, so I thought I'd make a special breakfast. The pink ranger smiled. Jayden looked at the plate of slop sitting on the table.

"Thanks, but I think we should go out for breakfast." Tara was standing in the doorway. "Jayden told me about your… special cooking, and I don't think I deserve it."

"Oh. Okay." Mia looked disappointed, but she agreed.

The six heroes, and their tagalong, went to a café downtown, recommended by Antonio, They were all savoring their delicious food, then Kevin spoke.

"So Tara, why did you run out yesterday?"

"Uh, I… had to meet up with my school! We went to the marina." She smiled a 'I really hope they buy this' smile. Then, she clenched her teeth in pain, just like she did the day before.

"Tara? Are you okay? What's going on? Whatever it is, you can tell me!" Jayden looked at his little sister, concerned.

"No! I can't tell you! I have to go!" Once again, she ran out of the room.

"Tara!" Mia yelled and ran after her. When she got outside of the restaurant, she didn't see Tara, but she did see a Nighlok. She ran back into the café to tell the other rangers.

"Mia! Where's Tara?" Mike asked.

"I don't know!" She was out of breath. "But there's a Nighlok outside. We have to go. Now!"

And with that, the rangers ran outside to meet the Nighlok.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go Go Samurai!"

The 6 friends morphed into their samurai form. They charged at the Nighlok. It was putting up a fight, but the multicolored heroes fought resiliently. Jayden struck like an angry cobra. His sword landed down on the Nighlok's left arm.

"Augh!" The monster cried out in pain. It ran away from the Samurai.

"Hey! Come back here!" Mia yelled after the sprinting Nighlok. She started after it. She saw the Nighlok collapse to the ground. But when she reached the place where it landed, she didn't see the Nighlok laying there. She saw Tara laying there, unconscious. She had a cut on her left arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tara? Tara? Wake up!" Tara was coming to. When she opened her eyes, she saw Mia standing over her. "I saw you Tara."

"What're you talking about?" Tara asked defensively.

"I know that you were the Nighlok that we've been fighting. I saw you morph."

"Okay. Fine. I'm half Nighlok. Happy? Just please don't tell the others. Especially not Jayden! He'd be so disappointed." Tara gave Mia the puppy dog eyes.

"I won't tell. Just tell me what happened."

"Okay. I was really jealous of Jayden when he became the Red Ranger, because I'd been training just as hard as him, and I felt like it was all for nothing. I ran into the woods. I started crying. Then a Nighlok came out of nowhere. He sensed my misery and asked me if I wanted to become half Nighlok. He promised me eternal life and happiness. But all its brought me is eternal misery. I begged him to reverse it. But he said that he would only reverse it if I would bring him the red ranger. But I could never do that to Jayden."

The pink ranger had sympathy in her eyes. "So all those times you ran out of the room,"

"I was transforming. I can't control when I morph into a Nighlok or what I do when I'm a Nighlok. So if I hurt any of you, I'm sorry." She went in for a hug, but instead, she doubled over in pain.

"Tara!" Mia yelled.

"Go! Get out of here before I hurt you!"

"I'll find a way to help you, Tara!" Mia hurried towards the door.

"Don't bother! There's nothing you can do!" And with that, Tara was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara woke up next to a forest. She looked all over her body for more battle scars. She had a cut on her right leg.

"Thanks bro." She muttered to herself.

Her leg hurt really bad, so she went to walk it off in the woods. She was enjoying the scenery when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hello, sister of the Red Ranger."

Then, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mia, why didn't you help us fight that Nighlok?" Kevin asked when they returned to the Shiba house.

"Uh," But Mia didn't have time to finish her sentence, because the gap sensor went off. "Whoops! Gap sensor!" She ran over to their mentor.

"There are moogers at Ridgeback Mountain. I'm picking up Nighlok energy as well, but it appears to be half mortal." Their mentor told them.

"Deker." 5 of the 6 responded. Mia just stood there, wide-eyed.

"Let's go!" Jayden commanded.

"Right!" The other Samurai responded. Mia sounded scared, though.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rangers ran to Ridgeback Mountain. When they got there, it wasn't Deker that greeted them, but Serrator. He was surrounded by a mob of moogers.

"Hello Rangers." Serrator said in his usual evil tone.

"You're going down Serrator!" Mike yelled through his grass-colored mask.

"I don't think so. I don't believe you want anything to happen to her."

The sea of moogers parted to reveal two more moogers holding Tara in between them. "Jayden!" Tara screamed. "Let me go you overgrown sushi platters!"

"Tara!" Jayden yelled back.

"You attack me, we dispose of her." Serrator grinned.

"Oh no. What do we do?" Emily asked her leader.

"We surrender. I promised my dad I'd protect Tara at all costs."

"No! Jayden! Don't worry about me!" Tara yelled right before clenching her teeth in pain.

"Oh no." Mia whispered.

"Let me go! I have to go now!" Tara spoke, but it wasn't Tara's voice. In a flash, Tara wasn't there anymore. Her body was replaced by the body of the Nighlok they had been fighting all week.

"What?" Emily gasped.

"I don't believe it." Jayden whispered.

Everyone was stunned. Everyone except Mia.

The monster that used to be Tara leaped out of the Mooger's grasp and ran toward Mia. She attacked. Mia normally would've fought back, but she couldn't hurt Tara. She was bracing for impact, but just before Tara could hit her, Jayden jumped right in front of Mia, taking the blow. As soon as Jayden fell to the ground, the Nighlok got weaker. In a second, Tara was back.

"Jayden!" Tara ran to her brother's side. "What have I done?"

"Excellent! I thought you looked familiar! I was the one that made you half Nighlok!" Serrator looked pleased.

"That's right, Serrator!" Tara stood in front of her brother.

"You'll be a great addition to my team."

"Dream on, Serrator! I'd never join you!" Tara was scared, but she masked it with her feelings for her brother.

"Not intentionally, that is." The Nighlok pulled out a weird conch shell.

"What is that?" Tara looked slightly more nervous, but she stood her ground all the same.

"This shell came from the Sansu River. It sucks any chosen trait out of any human or Nighlok. Master Xandred used to be obsessed with puppies and unicorns before he came face to face with this thing. I'll just suck all of the goodness and purity out of you, and bye bye goodie two shoes. Now hold still for just a moment."

"No!" Jayden and Tara both yelled just as the beam of light hit Tara. When the light ceased, she got a sinister grin on her face, making her look like a human, female Serrator.

"Attack!" Serrator commanded.

Tara grinned even bigger. Her eyes flashed, and she struck. Only she didn't strike Jayden, as everyone was expecting. She struck serrator. He fell to the ground, and didn't get up. His body went through a gap, followed by the frightened moogers.

Tara smiled, then turned and saw the rangers, now demorphed and staring at her, and she turned and sprinted away.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Tara's last day before she went back to school. She was walking to her bus, when she heard a familiar, or rather, 6 familiar voices behind her.

"Tara! Wait up!" Jayden yelled. She stopped cold. "What happened yesterday?"

"I'm so sorry, Jayden! I never wanted you to find out like this!" She started sobbing.

"Hey, it's cool! We just want to know what's up!" Mike comforted.

"I was jealous when you became Red Ranger and I didn't. Long story short, I ran away into the forest, met Serrator, and became half Nighlok."

"Yeah. Mia filled us in on that part," Antonio responded. "We meant what happened with the whole 'turning on Serrator' thing."

"Oh. He made a mistake." Tara smiled.

"What kind of mistake?" Emily asked.

"When he tried to suck my purity out of me, it didn't work."

"But we saw something come out of you!" Kevin looked confused.

"Something did come out of me. My Nighlok half!"

"So that means…" Mia smiled

"I'm full human again! No more constantly worrying about morphing! I'm FREE!"

"Way to go, sis." Jayden ruffled Tara's hair.

"Thanks. But I noticed something. I can still use my powers one more time. Anyone want a demonstration?"

"Yeah!" The rangers said in unison.

"Okay. I need two volunteers. Mike and Emily?"

"Sure!" Emily smiled.

"This won't hurt, will it?" Mike cautioned

"No. You just might feel a slight tickle." Tara rubbed her hands together and blew a pink dust towards Emily and Mike. When the dust cleared, Mike and Emily's lips were together. "Love potion. Whatcha think?"

"That's great." Kevin looked grossed out. "Now reverse it."

"Okay." She snapped her fingers, but nothing happened.

"Really Tara." Jayden said. "Reverse it."

"Uhm, I did." Tara looked just as grossed out as Kevin.

"Aw!" Mia exclaimed. "That's so sweet!"

"HEY!" Antonio clapped his hands, separating the two. But their eyes were still locked on each other's.


End file.
